Fall safety equipment may be worn by a variety of workers in elevated work environments. Fall harnesses may involve the safe stopping of a person already falling, and/or restraining a person to prevent falling. Individuals working at height must be protected from fall injury. Some safety harnesses may be used in combination with a shock absorber, which is used to regulate deceleration when the end of a rope or lanyard is reached.